Indépendance morale
by Didou367
Summary: "Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ne seront vraiment indépendants de l'Empire britannique que lorsqu'Alfred sera vraiment indépendant d'Arthur."


**Titre :** Indépendance morale.  
><strong>Auteur :<strong> Didou367.  
><strong>Fandom :<strong> Hetalia.  
><strong>Personnages, couple :<strong> France/Amérique.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T, mais j'avoue avoir hésité à mettre M. D'un autre côté, il faut reconnaître que j'ai tendance à ''suratinguer'' pour être sûre.  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Les personnages d'Hetalia appartiennent à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur qui sert à rien (ou pas) :<strong> Cela se passe très exactement le 6 Février 1768, lorsque le traité franco-américain de commerce et d'amitié est signé. J'ai fait quelques recherches sans trouver où il a été signé, alors j'ai pris la liberté de considérer que cela s'était passé dans un quelconque campement américain.  
>Aussi, je m'excuse quant à la possible qualité médiocre du texte. J'ai l'impression de n'avoir retranscrit Amérique (que l'on pourrait d'ailleurs considérer OOC là-dedans) que de manière superficielle malgré le mal que je me suis donnée. Et, au départ, il devait y avoir un lemon mais je n'ai vraiment pas eu la foi de l'écrire, avec la difficulté que j'avais déjà eue avec ce cher Alfred.<br>Puis ouais, le titre est à chier. J'ai jamais été douée pour les titres TT_TT.

* * *

><p>Furtive, progressive mais inéluctable, la nuit tombait sur le campement des troupes américaines.<br>Les tentes, aux tissus sommairement colorés, dont ce dernier se composait effleuraient de leurs sommets pointus un firmament arborant une teinte violacée parfois troublée de taches bleuâtres ou orangées aux formes irrégulières, respectivement vestiges d'une journée amène – fait exceptionnel en cette période de l'année – et d'un coucher de soleil à la somptuosité flavescente.  
>Bien que la lune ne se montrât pas encore, quelques précoces étoiles rehaussaient ce ciel bigarré de leur timide éclat opalescent, assombrissant davantage encore le violet, éclairant plus qu'on l'aurait cru possible le cérulé et éveillant le flamboiement de l'ambre.<p>

Cependant, aujourd'hui, allant à l'encontre de ses petites habitudes, Amérique n'admirait pas cet exorde nocturne du haut d'un arbre ou d'une quelconque colline.  
>En vérité, il observait présentement France, nonchalamment assis sur l'un des sièges à la construction rudimentaire, avec une certaine méfiance comme celui-ci le scrutait de ses orbes cobalt, les promenant sans même essayer de le dissimuler sur les traits à la subtile rondeur, reste d'une enfance pas si lointaine, de son visage tanné sur son uniforme bleu recouvrant un corps dégingandé dont le jeune homme n'apprenait à exploiter la puissance que depuis peu.<br>Après quelques instants de cet examen visuel silencieux, une moue qu'il ne saurait définir comme étant appréciative ou désapprobatrice tordit la bouche de son aîné qui, possiblement lassé de son analyse, plongea ses yeux à la condescendance veloutée dans les siens, y traquant assurément les diverses émotions qu'il pourrait lire.  
>Sa pensive torsion de lèvres se mua en un sourire amusé lorsqu'il constata que son cadet s'opiniâtrait à soutenir son regard avec un aplomb surprenant qu'il qualifierait presque d'impudent – quelque chose qu'il avait dû, à n'en pas douter, hériter d'Angleterre.<p>

« Eh bien, Amérique, en voilà une manière d'accueillir ton nouvel allié, se désola t-il avec une nonchalance quelque peu factice. Voyons, nul besoin d'être sur tes gardes. Comme je l'ai dit quelques secondes auparavant, nous sommes à présent alliés, tu le sais toi-même. »

Alfred opina promptement du chef pour rassurer son interlocuteur quant au fait qu'il sût déjà tout ce qu'il lui disait – il avait lui aussi assisté à la signature du Traité franco-américain d'amitié et de commerce, après tout –, sans pour autant répondre de manière plus élaborée que celle-ci pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait décidé, à son tour, de dévisager son cobelligérant, tel un enfant découvrant un environnement jusqu'ici inconnu à ses candides prunelles, parcourant de ces dernières tous les coins et recoins des lieux avec une curieuse circonspection.

« Pourquoi vous êtes-vous alliés à nous ?, s'enquit-il inopinément. »

L'objet de ses précédentes contemplations, affairé à vérifier l'artificielle délicatesse de ses mains, releva la tête à l'entente de cette question.  
>Prestement, un sourire à la tendre narquoiserie apparut sur ses fines lèvres. Il n'oyait et ne voyait, au final, rien d'autre qu'un jeune garçon tout juste sorti de l'enfance, encore incertain quant à l'avenir qu'il souhaitait s'octroyer ainsi qu'aux moyens à mettre en œuvre dans ce but.<br>Tout cela, il le comprenait aisément tout comme il concevait le dilemme qui déchirait présentement le révolutionnaire, son amour fraternel confronté au désir de liberté né des êtres qu'il incarnait le peu d'âme que le destin offrait à chaque nation s'opposant aux volontés qu'il personnifiait.

« Le royaume de France pense important de soutenir le Nouveau-Monde dans son désir de se libérer de la tyrannie anglaise, voilà tout, mo...  
>-Menteur, coupa d'un ton acerbe le rebelle. »<p>

Les iris bleus de ce dernier jaugeaient à présent froidement le séducteur. Alors que, de coutume, l'imperturbable enthousiasme ainsi que la crédule bienveillance irradiant des yeux de l'adolescent paraissait inexplicablement muer ceux-ci en des morceaux d'azur arrachés à un ciel des beaux jours ou en une mer que le rayonnement iridescent du soleil épurait d'une telle manière que les marins souhaiteraient presque s'y noyer la glaciale virulence qui s'y imposait actuellement les transformait en de rudes billes d'acier obscur, elles figuraient une sorte de muraille au bleu grisâtre contre laquelle se répercutait tout sentiment que quelque individu essaierait de lui transmettre, et sur laquelle on ne pouvait distinguer aucun des états d'âme éprouvés par l'homme en devenir.

« On le sait tous, que ce que le royaume de France veut, c'est se venger de sa défaite lors de la Guerre de Sept ans, renchérit-il avec une voix gorgée de ce que France reconnut comme étant du dédain. »

Le masque de flegmatique élégance que le susnommé arborait se troubla quelques instants après lesquels il se recomposa avec une aisance et une promptitude telles que l'Américain ne se rendit compte de rien. Concrètement, le seul signe de ce désarroi passager avait été l'affaiblissement de son sourire, ce dernier ne s'étant estompé que pour mieux réapparaître.  
>Il savait très bien, après tout, qu'aussi sévère qu'il pût se montrer, son vis-à-vis ne demeurait qu'une fougueuse nation au destin indéterminé – dont il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, donc.<p>

« Et ? Quelles que soient nos motivations, le même but nous unit actuellement, non ? Peu importe les raisons pour lesquelles nous nous allions, pourvu que cela s'avère fructueux et que nos objectifs soient atteints.  
>-Je... »<p>

Amérique déglutit péniblement, comme s'il ravalait ses mots pour les prononcer avec davantage de facilité par la suite, ce qui ne lui réussit visiblement point car il dut fermer les yeux et prendre une profonde inspiration avant de reprendre.

« Je ne veux pas détruire Angleterre. Je veux me libérer de son emprise et rien de plus, contrairement à toi. C'est pour ça que je me demande si on arrivera à collaborer.  
>-Et pourtant, mon garçon, c'est ce que tu vas faire. En te détachant de lui, c'est de l'Empire britannique que les Etats-Unis d'Amérique se détachent, et ce n'est pas quelque chose dont il ressortira indemne. »<p>

Les iris cérulescents de la personnification des Treize colonies revinrent se poser sur Francis, écarquillés par la douloureuse réalisation découlant de ces paroles pourtant débitées avec une précautionneuse suavité ces paroles qui ne devraient pas tant le surprendre que cela puisqu'il s'agissait là de quelque chose qu'il était supposé avoir compris lui-même, de quelque chose qu'il était supposé avoir accepté.  
>Néanmoins, ces mots l'ébahissaient incommodément, de la même manière qu'un brusque souffle glacial frapperait un visage guère disposé à cette venteuse agression à la différence près qu'il se remettrait sans doute plus rapidement du second que du premier.<p>

« Si tu veux te détacher d'Angleterre, commence par couper les liens que vous avez tissés ensemble, renchérit l'autre, presque moralisateur. Autrement, ils ne feront que te gêner. Ou alors... Tu ne veux pas vraiment ton indépendance ?  
>-Bien sûr que si !<br>- Eh bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique ne seront vraiment indépendants de l'Empire britannique que lorsqu'Alfred sera vraiment indépendant d'Arthur. »

Sans un mot, l'intéressé s'assit – se laissa tomber plus qu'autre chose – sur le sol, pressentant que s'il restait debout, ses jambes tremblotantes finiraient par honteusement l'abandonner.  
>Cela faisait déjà environ deux années qu'il affrontait son ancien gardien afin de s'en délivrer, et il n'assimilait qu'aujourd'hui tout ce que cela impliquait, les impacts que cela aurait sur leur relation à lui et son ''grand-frère'' – si relation il subsistait, évidemment – ?<br>Il ne pouvait – et ne voulait – le nier, France avait raison.  
>Au fur et à mesure qu'il se ressassait ces propos avec un tel acharnement qu'ils prenaient des airs de dogmes, le fiévreux besoin d'agir en conséquence se manifestait, il lui embrasait le corps et l'esprit d'une façon à la fois grisante et odieuse, quelque chose qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressenti jusque là et dont l'impression se rapprochait étrangement à la saveur du fruit défendu en lui.<p>

Sans tergiverser une seule seconde de plus, comme possédé par cette brûlante envie, l'insurgé se releva. Il vint vers l'Européen d'une démarche à la sensuelle audace – celui-ci se doutait tout de même du fait que cela ne fût en rien délibéré – pour se pencher une fois face à lui, agripper le tissu dispendieux de ses vêtements et l'amener à lui pour unir leurs lèvres en un baiser maladroit duquel France s'empressa de prendre le contrôle, peu enclin à laisser un novice mener la danse, et encore moins un novice qui avait visiblement besoin de quelque enseignement.  
>Au bout de quelques instants, l'intéressé se recula de lui, le souffle court du fait de sa nervosité, et le fixa d'un air inquisiteur, attendant sûrement de lui une réaction positive ou négative, une invitation à continuer sur sa lancée ou une interdiction d'aller plus loin.<br>Homme magnanime que France s'enorgueillissait d'être, il ne tarda point à apaiser ces questionnements de sa réponse fort peu ambigüe.

« C'est une manière comme une autre de commencer à te détacher de cette chère Angleterre, je suppose. »

Il accompagna cet accord implicite d'un sourire à la doucereuse goguenardise que l'Américain balaya avec une impertinente rapidité lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent à nouveau contre les siennes, tout en le débarrassant de ses vêtements avec une ferveur gauche, la ferveur de l'être exalté à l'idée de défier une autorité qu'il croyait auparavant immuable et, bien que l'idée de lui faire goûter aux plaisirs charnels à même le sol le répugnât, l'enjôleur se réjouissait de savourer cette forme d'amour inconnue jusqu'ici, celui de l'individu qui bravait sans même savoir dans quoi il se lançait réellement. De ce fait, la précipitation des gestes dans cet art qui devait se pratiquer avec lenteur pour qu'en pût découler la sensualité ne le gêna presque pas, quand bien même elle fut telle qu'il ne parvenait plus à se remémorer par quel moyen et à quel moment il avait bien pu finir à cheval sur ce corps tanné au développement inachevé, frémissant de ces sensations qu'il expérimentait pour la toute première fois.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à embrasser encore cette bouche rougie et gonflée de ses précédentes faveurs, il sentit de grandes mains tremblantes s'aventurer sur son torse à la délicate musculature, mains dont les orbes saphir suivaient le trajet avec une innocente fascination.  
>Il n'eut guère besoin d'entendre Amérique murmurer un ''Tu as beaucoup de cicatrices, France'' pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.<p>

« D'ici un certain nombre d'années, toi aussi, tu en auras, des comme ça, fit-il d'une façon quasi-paternelle – ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de pour le moins malsain dans ce contexte. Si tu continues ainsi, cela va de soi. »


End file.
